Unknown
by Potterhead333
Summary: What if Harry died in the Tri Wizard tournament? What if he could change the future? Harry goes back, with more knowledge than ever, to change the past, and shape the future. Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbles bashing. Powerful!Harry. don't like? Don't read. Oh and its an inheritance story & a Honks :) Rated T for language.


So guys, this chapter will be short as im just doing the first chapter. This story isn't planned, and whatever I feel like on the day will determine where this story will go. I love writing about battles, and yeah. This story is going to have a powerful Harry, and Ron, Ginny, and Molly, as well as Dumbledore bashing. Both critisizm and praise is what keeps me writing and so don't hesitate to be blunt in reviewing. I have another story called 'The Heir of the Founders' which some ideas will be used from there. Also, I may use ideas from other writers so if I do, I will say the Author and story, and I will make sure to ask first. Thanks :)

* * *

**UNKNOWN Chpt 1**

It was on the night of June 24, 1995, that the wizarding world lost hope. The night was dead silent. The wind and trees were calm. It was a cold night though. Like it was a winters night, except it was summer. Animals had gone back to their shelter, children were laughing while huddled up in bed, telling stories to each other. It seemed like a perfect night. But somewhere, in Little Hangleton graveyard, a young man was battling for his life.

"Come out and play Harry! Your mudblood mother wouldn't have liked to see her son, the Boy-Who-Lived a coward.' taunted Voldemort. Anger boiled inside of him. How dare he speak of his mother like that! _'Fuck it, if I die tonight, I'm taking as many of the assholes here as I can. I will not die a coward, I will die proud, just like my father.'_ Harry thought. He crawled out from behind the gravestone he had taken refuge behind and knew he had no way of defending himself as one of the Death Eaters had snapped his wand. His eyes darted around, and saw Cedric, face up, looking blankly into the sky. 'I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry you died in vain' he muttered before staring at Voldemort in the eye to see death spiralling at him in a green light. He whispered something, before the whole graveyard blew up and killed everyone but Voldemort and a few Death Eaters that had been fast enough to apparate away, leaving Voldemort by himself, grinning like a mad man.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see a young red-head woman crouched over him and a man who had dark messy hair, round glasses, and hazel eyes. They all looked at each other for a moment, as if the two were expecting something from Harry. Then it hit him.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day while James' face evolved into a smirk. Lily's bottom lip started trembling and tears fell down onto her cheek, leaving a trail of wetness behind.

"It's us son" James said softly before enveloping his wife and son into a hug that they all had longed for for over a decade.

After around a few minutes, the family heard a quiet cough off to the right. "oh son, someone here is to see you" James said. Harry looked confused but when he looked to the right, surprise swept across his face.

"Merlin?!" he yelled. Lily Scolded.

"Manners Harry."

"Sorry Mum, but is it really you sir?" Harry asked curiously.

The man gave a small chuckle and muttered "Kids these days" before confirming what Harry had said.

"D-does that mean that I'm dead?" Harry asked, as if he was scared of the truth. Lily and James were stumped on that one. They glanced over to Merlin to see him about to answer.

"You are neither dead nor alive. You are what I call _In the Middle_. Meaning that you had died before you were supposed to and so you have the choice of being sent back or staying here. If you are sent back, you will be sent back to when you were 10, and you had just turned 11. You will have all of your memories and also some powers that i will teach you like invisibility, occlumency, legilimency, apparition, environmental adaption, etc. I will give you a piece of parchement that tells you everything.

**(A/N: this parchament is just going to be the same as the one stating the heirs in my other story, with a few changes)**

Just as he finished his sentence, a parchement appeared in Merlins hand. He handed it over to Harry who's mouth gaped.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 14_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

_Heir/s: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Merlin, Hogwarts._

_Powers : Occlumency, Legilimency, environmental adaption, apparition, psychometry._

_Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 687._

_Galleons: _

_Merlin (vault 1): _

_Galleons=847,493,720,384. _

_Sickles=723,375,837._

_ Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hogwarts (vault 2): _

_Galleons=745,467,363,574. _

_Sickles=532,245,734. _

_Knuts=475,263,687._

_Griffindor (vault 3):_

_ Galleons=847,473,375,738. _

_Sickles= 785,435,385._

_ Knuts=385,376,484._

_Slytherin (vault 4): _

_Galleons=823,375,839,384. _

_Sickles=723,375,837. _

_Knuts=473,263,917._

_Ravenclaw (vault 5):_

_ Galleons=847,493,720,384. _

_Sickles=753,372,587. _

_Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hufflepuff (vault 6): _

_Galleons=783,485,738,547. _

_Sickles=723,375,837. _

_Knuts=473,563,917._

_Potter (vault 20): _

_Galleons=657,493,730,643. _

_Sickles=888,385,247. _

_Knuts=443,253,954._

_Potter trust(vault 687):_

_ Galleons=100,000. _

_S__ickles=100,000. _

_Knuts=100,000._

"wow" said Harry as his father nodded. "Its all mine?"

"Yep, oh and we need your answer quickly, whether you will go back or stay here." James stated.

"Oh, umm, I'll go back thanks" Harry replied and Merlin nodded.

"I will teach you Occlumency and Legilimency before you leave, but the others you have to study it. Deal?" Merlin said.

"Deal" said Harry.

* * *

Thanks guys! Next one should be up soon.


End file.
